Malfoy, You Twerp
by Mahahaha
Summary: he begged his reflection to show him a sign of some sort. Draco gave up, and lugged himself to his bedroom. The last words he muttered fell on sleeping ears; "Malfoy, you twerp, how're you ever going to get a girl like that?" Please R/R! Rated for lang.
1. Insight

The school grounds were gorgeous that day, nothing but sun and a cool breeze in between the trees. Near the lake, Hermione Granger lay studying for a potions exam while the rest of the sixth years were relaxing; she had spent three hours watching Harry and Ron practice with the team, with only Lavender for company. After the first two hours of high pitched giggling and affections for "WonnyWon", Hermione had tried sixteen different ways to excuse herself. Finally, she just left. She could be bothered to spend her time pretending to be interested in Quidditch, but not when "LavyBoo" was her only company. Instead she memorized the affects of shredded boomslang skin on wizards of different blood race.

"Have your boyfriends finally dumped your bushy head for something worth looking at Granger?" Draco Malfoy laughed as he nudged his two oafs, who promptly started to snort.

"Malfoy, why would you come to bother me? Out of whores to shag, or is it because they've all realized how infected you are?" Hermione returned, never once looking away from her notes.

"Oh they're all waiting for me, I'm just not interested in them." Draco smiled, concealing his discomfort. He lowered himself to eye level, just as Hermione pulled out her wand. "It's just that, hmm.. how do I put it? There's this bitch, and though her blood is dirtier than dragon dung," his voice lowered to that of a whisper, "I want to hear her screaming my name while I pound into her and all her Gryffindork buddies watch."

Hermione's eyes widened as she realized who he was talking about, and a blush crept up her neck. Indignation written all over her, quickly she ran to her dorms as Malfoy's laughs and his cronies snorts rang through her ears.

-flashback:

"Here's yours. Take your time. You're not done until I see her dirtyblood."

An 11 year old Draco caught the arm of a Mudblood, and dragged her to his chambers. Locking the door, he smiled sadly, and said one simple thing; "I'm so very sorry". Taking his wand, he traced the tip on the inside of her exposed thighs, causing burn marks to appear. He continued, making patters over her body, and then switching spells so the girl's skin would turn black and blue. He traced his wand around her eye, admiring the black eye. She looked at him in puzzlement, and looked for permission to speak. "Why are you sparing me the pain and giving me the marks?" "Because ... I don't know. Just shut up and scream." He spent the next few hours sitting on his bed, trying to read a novel while the captured girl sat near the door and tried screaming convincingly enough.

-end flashback

At three in the morning, Draco sat contemplating in the almost deserted common room. "DrakeePoo, wont you take a walk with me?" Pansy tried, for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Although obviously exhausted from the day, she had been trying to wriggle her way into his heart via his pants for the last four hours. Amusing at times, but right now it was just grating on his nerves. "No Pansy. Please, go to sleep." Civil, but to the point. She giggled happily and he felt her hands creep up his thigh, realizing she mistook his words as concern for her health. Draco shuddered, standing up abruptly and making his escape. As he turned he caught the eye of Daphne Greengrass, smirking in knowing amusement. He glared and turned his back on her towards a full sized mirror.

While it appeared that he was obsessively admiring his looks, in reality he begged his reflection to show him a sign of some sort. After another ten minutes, he gave up, and lugged himself to his bedroom. The last of his words fell on sleeping ears; "Malfoy, you twerp, how're you ever going to get a girl like that?" His eyes fluttered closed.


	2. Scheming

"Draco, finally." Blaise Zambini greeted when he first saw his friend that morning. They had plans to discuss Quidditch strategies and had decided to go to Hogsmeade that weekend. "Merlin, what happened to you last night? Looks like you barely slept!" Blaise grinned naughtily. He was looking forward to a pint and a laugh, but looking at this sleepy eyed Draco stumble down the stairs incoherent, Blaise decided that maybe life wasn't all fun and games for his best mate. "Sit." He ordered.

Surprisingly, Draco flopped on the common room couch, throwing some first years off, and looked up expectantly.

"Talk."

"About?"

"What's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Draco." Blaise smiled knowingly, picking up a cup of coffee and passing one to Draco.

"hmmm?"

"I know you. Don't bullshit me."

"I won't tell you."

"…" by now, Blaise was patiently stirring his mug with a stir stick, looking bored.

"I'vefallenforagirl."

".. what?"

"I've fallen for a girl."

"That's a problem?"

"She's in Gryffindor."

"Meaning she's got a shot at being a nice person." He sipped his coffee, and gestured to continue. For a Slytherin, Blaise was surprisingly accepting of just about anything.

"She's a goody two shoes."

"You've been in trouble far too much anyway."

"She's a Mudblood."

"Muggleborn. Say it right."

"My father wouldn't approve."

"Does he ever?" Blaise laughed, licking his lips after another sip.

Draco looked up, surprised. Smilingly bitterly, he thought to himself, _this ought to do it._With his head in his hands, he said in a barely audible whisper.

"She's Granger."

In less than a second Draco's top half was covered in a strongly smelling substance, which happened to be Blaise's coffee squirting out of both his mouth and nose. Spluttering like an idiot, Blaise started to laugh hysterically and then stop and shake his head in awe, then start laughing again. After a moment, Draco finally broke the silence.

"Say something."

"You were right."

"About?"

"She _is_ in Gryffindor. She _is_ a goody two shoes. She _is_ a Muggleborn, the proudest of them all. And your father _certainly_wouldn't approve." Blaise counted off his fingers as he went.

"Genius revelation. Now say something useful?"

"You didn't let me finish. That's all the more reason," he pointed towards his fingers, "to do it. Go. Get her. It'll be a blast!"

"I'm serious. I don't want her just for fun. I actually... She's the only girl who's I know can hold an intelligent conversation, she'll be honest and won't say things just to please me, she stands up for what she believes in ... I ... want to just talk. Relax with her y'know? And laugh."

"With her. Not at her. Okay. Got it." Blaise grinned, wickedly this time. "I believe we're off to Hogsmeade, but not to talk Quidditch. No. We're going to make a plan."

"For what?"

"You may be, THE Draco Malfoy, but she just happens to also be, THE Hermione Granger. No way are you going to get her with your usual games. You need something better."

"You realize you sound more and more like a scheming girl every day, don't you." Draco joked, setting down his coffee and following Blaise towards Hogsmeade.

A/N - It's short, I'm sorry! But I'm trying not to rush it or add useless padding, I want it to be quality. They'll get longer as we go tho!

Tell me what's up, if you liked it and even if you had a good day, just for the heck of it.

Much love,

-M


	3. Slytherin's honour

The next Saturday was much the same as the first; the cooling breeze, sunny skies, and relaxing atmosphere had returned; Hermione had decided to enjoy herself as well, but seeing Ron miss the Quaffle again had put a damper on her good mood. Instead she had decided to leave their practice and calm her mind at the tree she was at before, in front of the lake. She had just started a new book about meditation in the wizarding world, and it's affects on one's magical abilities.

This time around she was perched up on a large branch, as wide as a desk and a few meters high. After charming some music into the air, she had left her bag, wand, and book open on the ground and closed her eyes trying to zone in on the "Inner Peace", as Ginny had called it.

Ten minutes passed and Hermione deemed that was the most "inner peace" she was ever going to get. She opened her eyes to see the Slytherin Prince leaning against a nearby tree, watching her with a quirking grin and the book in hand. Her smiling lips formed into an "O", and her brows furrowed at the seemingly friendly look on his face.

"Inner Peace huh?" Draco pulled himself onto her branch, walking it like a trapeze till the end, and sitting himself down opposite of her. At the confused looks she gave him, he laughed nervously and levitated a bag of chocolate frogs from the ground. Realizing her wand was on the ground and she was unarmed, a brief look of fear crossed over her face.

"Relax. I won't pull anything, Slytherin's honour."

"Syltherins have honour?"

"Granger. I'm trying to be civil. You could help a little."

"I don't trust you. Not one bit. You're up to something, I know it." With that, she jumped off the branch, grabbed her wand and held it ready.

"Well whatever evil I'm up to, or, not up to, can we continue that tomorrow? Today, let's just be friends." He threw his wand at her feet, and she jumped, half expecting it to explode. Hermione raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and Draco quickly covered up this slightly embarrassing moment; "

"Why would you, Draco Malfoy of all people, pureblood prat extraordinaire, someone who's taunted and teased me the past six years, want to be friends?"

"I'm sick of fighting all the time. And Crabbe and Goyle don't have the most stimulating minds," at this Hermione smirked, and he continued, "Listen. No one's around. So our reputations as enemies won't get ruined. I just want to relax, and you can imagine how easy it is to relax with people of my house, only helpful when it benefits them."

"Okay. I'll try to be .. civil; but I still don't trust you."

"That's fine," he patted the spot she had occupied moments earlier. "Chocolate frog?"

"No thanks," she said, climbing back up but sitting a little farther away.

"A little chocolate never killed anyone Granger."

"Coming from you, it might." She half-joked, and he demonstrated by eating the one he offered to her. Hermione half-smiled, accepting the wriggling piece of chocolate. She threw it up in the air and caught it in her mouth, closing before it jumped back out. Draco laughed and tried himself, missing.

"You have to get it right under your eyes, so you can move back and land it in your mouth!" Hermione said, finally convinced Draco's intentions weren't evil when he tried again and it splattered onto his forehead. They spent the rest of the day enjoying themselves, throwing chocolate frogs into the air, and seeing who could catch the most. Inside, Draco was in pure bliss, and Hermione wasn't feeling that bad either.

The next day, Hermione wandered to the same spot, wondering if she'd have Draco's company once again, and the out of place events that occurred yesterday. She sat her book down and heard a friendly, "Oi, up here". She turned to look and found Draco already waiting for her. "Granger, I've ALMOST got it!" Draco smiled, attempting to catch a piece of chocolate in his mouth. He missed by a long shot and Hermione had to laugh at his resiliency.

As the sun went down, their spirits went up. By one o'clock, Draco's face was covered in chocolate, and by three Hermione's hair started to get messy from laughing so hard. Five o'clock came along with deeper topics for their conversation. At seven the bells chimed for dinner, yet both kept denying their hunger. Nine passed and neither noticed, genuinely enjoying each other's company. Finally it was 11 O'clock, and the lighting spell Hermione had charmed started to dim, catching her attention.

"Oh! It's past curfew Malfoy, we've got to go!" She said hurriedly, losing her balance in the process. Anxiously she packed her book bag, but forgot her novel alongside Draco. Transfiguring her bag into a locket, she fastened it around her neck and looked towards the path back to the Great Hall, then back at Draco, unsure of how their relationship stood.

Draco watched the emotions play across her face, and sighed unhappily.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we friends?" After a moment of receiving no answer and a confused look, Draco jumped down, smiling sadly. "Here, you forgot this." Handing her the book, he turned his back and began to leave.

"No. wait! Malfoy, stop walking away." Hermione scurried behind him, grabbing his wrist to keep him from leaving. Feeling her small fingers curl half way around his wrist, his paused, not daring to move. _Was that tingling? Draco, get a hold of yourself._ "Malfoy, you know what everyone would say. Ron would have a heart attack, and your father would be livid. Besides, we barely know each other, two days of laughs doesn't count for much. I mean, a week ago you went out of your way to bother me and my friends, and then this last week you've been ... nice! And it was as if you disappeared, and someone new took over your body. And now, your suddenly being so different. What am I supposed to think of this?"

"That maybe we could work things out? Granger I'm not daft, I'm not going to come sit with you Gryffindorks at lunch, and share a Calderon during potions! Look, I'm sorry I was naive enough to believe you lot could ever give a guy a second chance. Goodbye."

"Malfoy, you know we cant be enemies one moment, and friends the next. No! stop walking away from me! Please, just listen. I'm not going to say we're friends yet, because we're not. But maybe.. could we meet here again next Saturday?" She asked quietly, afraid he might say no.

After a moment, he finally turned around to look her in the eye, smiling. "Yeah. I'd like that Granger".

They walked off in their separate ways, he towards the Dungeons, and her towards the Gryffindor Tower. Neither noticed two pairs of green eyes watching from a distance.

She knew as well as everyone else that she was a terrible liar, and Hermione thanked her lucky stars that no one saw her sneak into bed. Draco on the other hand was met with Blaise waiting on the couch.

"How'd it go?"

"Pleasant."

Blaise slid off the couch and followed Draco towards their dorm room, noticing the obvious glow shinning off his mate. Minutes later another two Slytherins entered the common room, and retired to bed after an interesting discovery.


	4. Treetops

4) Hermione wandered towards their meeting place with a puzzled look on her face; for a solid four months they'd been lounging around on the tree, and that Saturday, not long after breakfast she had received an owl;

_Tree. 9 pm._

_Be prepared to stay the night._

_- DM_

Now it was just about curfew and no one was around, let alone perched on the branches. "Malfoy!" she whispered as loud as she dared.

"Up here," Draco responded, a grin wide across his face. She looked up to find Draco on the third or fourth level of branches, which were oddly thicker than the bottom ones. Hogwarts was a strange place. A soft light illuminated the area around him so that all was visible, and she wondered how that was possible when she couldn't see it from far away.

"Enjoying yourself?" she grinned as well; his mood today was contagious.

"Yes actually; care to join me m'lady?" he asked, acting very much the part of a gentleman. She started giggling at his mockery, and announced in a faux-timid fashion;

"Oh! But what heights!" she started fanning herself, pretending to be frightened. "I um... don't think I _can_ climb up," she pointed out, looking down at her uniform skirt.

"Me thinks the lady doth protest too much, I offer nothing but a helping hand." He reached down for her hand. She took it, smirking teasingly, "the devil can cite scripture for his purpose".

Ignoring her remark, he continued pulling her up, "Wisely and slow; they stumble that run fast".

"Y'know, you look like the innocent flower, but are the serpent under't"

"I am a man more sinned against than sinning, and besides, you and I are past our dancing days."

"What's done is done."

"Exactly."

"Do you expect me to forget though?"

to this Draco responded laughingly, "Out damned spot, out, I say!"

"So, are we to continue talking in old speak and quoting Shakespeare?"

"I'm quite enjoying this to be honest."

"Mhmm," Hermione nodded, taking out some strawberries from her knapsack. She put one to her lips and gently bit, naturally pouting as she sucked the juices off.

Draco was mesmerized.

Of course she wasn't doing it on purpose, but her actions sent electricity through his body. He watched as a little juice flitted down the side of her mouth, she licked her lips and then caught the stray drops of juice onto her finger and sucked it off. Merlin, Draco might have fallen over that moment if not for her interrupting his thoughts.

"I didn't see you at dinner tonight. Would you like one Malfoy?"

"Tempt not a desperate man Granger" Malfoy said, talking about an entirely different thing as he crossed his legs and set his hands over his lap.

"Relax, I have tons. Here, have some."

"Can one desire too much of a good thing?" Draco murmured, looking her straight in the eye.

Laughing as she thought he meant their hangout spot, she smiled, "I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it."

Feeling too tempted for one conversation, he changed the subject. "Did I miss anything too delicious at dinner tonight?"

"No, just the normal banter between the tables. Goyle ricocheted a grape off Ronald's head, but Snape intervened before it could escalate. I did notice Nott giving me an odd look from across the hall though; it was a little unsettling to be honest."

"Was he glaring? Did you feel threatened?"

"No, he was talking to Greengrass but he had his eyes on me the whole time. Maybe he had just zoned out? Oh well, I'm not sure."

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the owls swooping around one another, almost as if playing a game, from high up on the tree.

"I've been thinking about the reactions of people if they'd see us together, "Hermione mused."It's a little depressing, these prejudices." This sparked an idea in Draco's mind.

"We could change that, y'know"

"I'm listening.."

Do you know Weaslette personally?"

"Yes, I know _Ginny_ very well. Why?"

"Well, do you think she'd like Blaise's company?"

"Come to think of it, yes. But why would you be playing match-maker? What do you have to gain from it?"

"These words are razors to my wounded heart," he shot back, feigning pain and fainting. After earning himself a look that said, _no-really,-I'm-waiting,_ he explained,

"On the pretense that we could be seen together in public, moral support for our friends, and getting people used to seeing us together" _– which, I'm hoping to do a lot of_– " After all, Blaise isn't like most Syltherins".

Which was true; he wasn't. He for one was never biased, and no one had ever heard a word from him about blood purity, despite his family being one of the highest ranking purebloods in the world. Come to think of it, Hermione _had_ heard Ginny gush about how hot he was and they _would_ look cute together.

"Sure, I'll ask Gin later on."

The way she was seated, her back leaning against the tree trunk, her legs curled up to the right of her, making her almost lean into him sent his mind into a dizzy craze. He could barely think straight or pay attention, when all he wanted to do was lean in and touch his lips with...

"Malfoy?"

Obviously, seeing someone look at you like candy wasn't the safest feeling.

"Sorry, just a little dizzy, this hunger is really gets to me," – _technically, I'm not lying_ – he thought, redirecting his gaze towards the half moon.

After a few hours of chatter he got up, pulling her along. A few minutes of climbing and they were high enough that the air was noticeably colder and the loops for the Quaffles were one height with them.

"Men of few words are the best men I guess," she said, breaking the silence. He instructed her to get on a very high branch, which swayed in the wind.

"Malfoy I have terrible balance, I'll fall." He paused, steadied himself and offered his hand. When she climbed up a few steps ahead of him and stumbled, he quickly grabbed her hips. They both froze, and after a moment she smiled at him nervously. They turned towards the horizon, and his hands didn't move. She didn't mind. The sun was rising and the view was spectacular; the sight of the first rays of light breaking over the mountains pouring over Hogwarts was stunning.

Making sure not to press his entire body against her back, he rested his chin on her shoulder, and they watched as the grounds became lighter and lighter, the first shadows of the day finally appearing.

"Thank you," she breathed, unsure of what she was thankful for but happy to be with him.

"You're welcome,"

She leaned back into him, pulling his hands from her hips and wrapping them around her waist.


	5. Revelations

5) " 'Mione, are you coming or not?" Ron yelled, receiving dirty looks; after all, yelling up the girls' staircase wasn't something very common.

"No Ronald, you go ahead." Hermione waited patiently for Ginny to get out of the shower, finishing the final chapter of the first JK Rowling book. In this, a boy named Daniel and his two friends, Rupert and Emma, go on this crazy adventure where a schizophrenic man who tried to kill Daniel before tries again. _This is so, so weird._

"Puzzled?"

"Huh?" She looked up, finding her red head friend staring at her.

"Well your face is like, screwed up, like you've just tasted something bad."

"..hmm," she answered distractedly, "I missing breakfast for you y'know," she teased.

Ginny climbed into bed and pulled Hermione down to lie with her, charming the bed curtains closed all the way around.

"Ron's a right idiot, yelling like that. If Lavvyyybooo would've heard she'd have a fit."

"Those two are such an odd couple"

"Odd? They're perfect for each other; they're both packing some hard core air up in their skulls. 'Mione you're really not jealous? Not even a bit?"

"No Gin, his taste of women is dreadfully unattractive, and a man's past relationships reflect on the present girl right? I don't want to be in the same league as Lavvyyboo!"

"I see... high standards you've got there missy. Who's caught your eye then?"after a minute of silence, Ginny prodded "Anything on your mind lately?" Her tone was relaxed, but not as joking. Instead, she was serene and serious; Gin curled on her side, hugging Hermione to her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She joked. _And how do you know these kinds of things?_"I was wondering if you'd care to … um ... go... g-g-"_NOT the time to stammer! Pull yourself together!_

"Take you to a mental institute? Sure. How about this Hogsmeade weekend?" Ginny said just as seriously, though a smile threatened to break out on her tight lips. She played with a strand of her friend's hair, waiting to hear more.

Sighing dramatically, Hermione confessed. "Will you .. well you see .. sheesh Gin, stop looking at me like I'm guilty. I haven't done anything!"

"Yet."

Stubbornly, Hermione blurted out, "Hogsmeade. Double Date. Friendly. Double Friend Zambini. You. Me. Yes? No?"

"Why Hermione, I never thought you to be the type for threesomes."

"Oh gross! Gin, no!"

"And who'd the last person be then? I'm sure Blaise wouldn't be comfortable with Ron or Harry around... what about Seamus? He's had his eye on you for a while!"

"Malfoy."

The following scream could be heard all the way in the Gryffindor common room.

"Malfoy?" Ginny whispered, sitting up rigidly, her face going green.

"Quiet!" Hermione hissed, checking to see no one heard. "It's not a double date per say ... but we want to go out with you two so that it won't seem so abnormal for us to be seen alone, because Ginny, he's a really good guy underneath it all." Ginny raised an eyebrow, and Hermione spluttered out, "No really. Just get to know him. Give him a chance. Anyway," she smirked, changing tactic. "You've always had the hotts for Zambini."

"That smirk you're sporting looks an awful lot like a ferret's I know" Hermione swatted her friend, but Ginny just giggled and hugged her tighter, and as her thoughts drifted to Blaise she sighed with joy.

While the two girls sat with the crew eating breakfast the next morning, Draco fidgeted at the Slytherin's table. Across him Pansy sat, coyly moving her wand under the table for some magical 'pleasure' while mumbling the spell under her breath. If it had been her physical hand, Draco would've swatted it away. But the magic penetrated through to its target, and her target was his nether regions.

"Pansy, why aren't you eating? What's got your appetite?" Daphne asked, fully aware of the situation. She also knew without saying the words, Pansy's magic would falter and wouldn't go to its intended target.

"I'm just thinking, a little preoccupied."

That's when Draco felt the pressure decrease, and Crabbe's gasp from beside him. Crabbe opened his legs a little wider and moaned, catching Pansy's attention.

"OH DEAR MERLIN!" At this point the entire table knew just what was happening, and as Pansy fled the hall giggles erupted within the Syltherins.

"What a whore," smirked Daphne, looking at Draco for appraisal. But she didn't get any. "What's wrong Draco, normally you love this stuff."

Draco was perplexed. The norm was for him to relish in the embarrassment of his peers, assert his authority by closing remarks, but the norm was changing, and everyone had noticed. Just then Blaise decided he was going to excuse Draco from the situation.

"Oi, don't you need to talk to Granger about the potions project? Best hurry up before she leaves for class."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Draco rose, walking to the Gryffindor table with caution. Bee lining for Hermione, he tapped her shoulder. At this point the entire Hall's eyes were on them. Even Dumbledore was paying rapt attention, a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"So uh – about this weekend? Is everything set?" He asked, stealing a glance at Ginny. She burst out giggling, and nudged Hermione to respond. But before she could, another red head stepped in.

"Sod off Malfoy, you're not welcome here."

"Watch that tone Weasel."

"Or what ferret?"

"Ronald – stop!" Hermione said, getting upset.

"Yeah, Ronald, stop!"Smirked Malfoy, taking a seat beside Hermione. "I think I'm pretty welcome here, aren't I Granger?"

"Uh – yes, but the weekend thing is organized, there's no problem. I think your friends are waving you back, maybe you should go back to them?"

As Draco sauntered back, Ron stood and leaned over the table, a disgusted look on his face. "The weekend thing? Are you spending time with that filth? Are you forgetting he's the son of a death eater?"

"Ronald who I spend time with has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me! I will not let you associate with that piece of shit!"

"Ronald please, calm down! There's no need to get so heated. Malfoy and I are at a sort of ...truce, we couldn't possible complete assignments without some sort of ...friendship!"

Ron's face because livid, and he leaned in close until Hermione had to lean away from the table. "FRIENDSHIP?" He yelled, causing all ears to perk up. "I will not associate with such a vermin, nor will I associate with alleged friends of his!" Ron's fists hit the table. "What, are you going to join the Dark Side now too? Or has that git not told you Mudbloods like yourself are only meant to be killed by He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Hermione stood and slapped Ron as hard as she could, tears brimming in her eyes. The already red Weasley's cheek turned a deeper shade of crimson as Hermione stormed out of the great hall. Whispers erupted immediately, but silence took over once again and Draco cleared his plate and ran out the doors to follow. Disbelief hung in the air. Daphne turned to Theodore and said "It seems I'll need your assistance more than expected."

"As long as I get my share of the deal," Theodore smiled, slipping his hands under her robes.

Draco found Hermione by the lake, trying hard to calm down.

"What was that Granger?"

"What, you didn't hear?"

"As far as I could see, Weasley stood up, and after a minute of speaking you slapped him and left."

"He said he didn't accept you," she said, not looking at him.

"That's nothing new,"

"He didn't want us to be spending time with each other,"

"That was expected," Draco soothed, moving to rub her back

"He asked ... if I was going to join the Dark Side," as her voice cracked, he slipped his fingers between hers, squeezing in sympathy.

"He .. he called me a Mudblood!" She dissolved, crumbling into herself until Malfoy gathered her in a hug and let her tears flow.

After the heaving stopped, he whispered into her ear, "Granger, Weasley's a total prat. But you never let it get to you before when I called you that, there's no need to let it get to you now."

"But I hated you, I expected it from you. He's supposed to be my best mate!"

After a moment of contemplation, Draco pulled her face up to look him in the eye. "As much as it pains me to say this – and trust me, it's quite the son of a bitch pain in the arse – he'll come around. He's angry, evidently, but he's also a blood traitor – I mean, well, you know what I mean. He didn't care all these years, It's not like he cares now. It was his anger speaking, and however unfortunate for me, he'll come around. "

Hermione smiled," Aren't you the ever accepting one?"

"No actually, I hate that bloody arse wipe to the depths of my soul, but for some baffling reason you appreciate his rubbish personality and that's something I need to acknowledge."

"Oh shut up you're just about the most accepting Slytherin I've met, you just won't admit it."

"Watch it Granger, you're treading on thin ice" he smiled, pulling her closer to him. "Stay at the lake a bit?"

"Is Draco Malfoy a ... cuddler?"

"The ice is getting thinner Granger..."

"Aweh isn't that awfully Hufflepuff of you?"

"That's it!"

As he began to tickle her, she dissolved into a fit of giggles

Blaise skipped the stairs two at a time as he rushed passed sleepy eyes. His hair still wet from his shower, a deep blue cuff shirt tucked into a pair of dark jeans.

"Blaise. You're not going to a dinner, you're going to lunch," Draco commented quietly, turning his gaze back to the paper. He had informed his best friend of his plan, and noticed he was ecstatic.

Blaise just smirked to himself.

"Well if I'm set for dinner, you'd be set for a wedding; really Drake, could you have found anything less .. sparkling to wear?"

It was true of course, Draco had put a charm on his clothing that made him .. sparkly. _And shine. I like shiny things. _"Can I borrow your broomstick mate?"

"Ah yes, part two of the plan." Draco took both of the Ronaldinho 4000s and transfigured them into the size of a pea, throwing it into his wallet.

Theodore Nott was currently enjoying himself; Daphne Greengrass, with her cascade of dirty blond hair grazing his chest and her smooth legs trapping him under her bed, was taking off her robes. Teasingly slowly she began moving her hips, and Theodore felt the blood rush begin.

"So, do we have a deal, Nott?"

"Of course.. yeah... fffuuuuu... just don't stop"

Daphne smirked. _Oh men, so easy to convince._


End file.
